In tunnel structures, such as exist in subsurface mining operations, there is a critical requirement for monitoring the condition of the roof structure in order to assure safety of the personnel operating in the mine. Various strain gauge and deflection monitoring devices are traditionally employed to detect movement or sagging in the roof structure to provide an advanced warning of potential collapse of the roof structure.